homestuckroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Classes
Classes Knight: Unisex; Unknown: Equips Aspect as a weapon. Sylph: Female; Passive: Heals with Aspect. Witch: Female; Active: Manipulates Aspect. Heir: Male; passive: Protected by Aspect. Page: Male leaning; Likely Passive: Equips others with Aspect. Rogue: Female leaning; Passive: steals Aspect for the benefit of the team. Thief: Female leaning; Active: Steals Aspect for the benefit of one's self. Maid: Female leaning; Likely Passive: Made of Aspect. Seer: Unisex; Passive: Benefits others with knowledge of Aspect. Mage: Unisex; Unknown: Benefits themselves with knowledge of Aspect. Bard: Male; Passive: Invites destruction through Aspect. Prince: Male; Active: Destroyer of Aspect. Lord: Male, Active: Instructs others via Aspect. Muse: Female, Passive: Inspires others via Aspect. ((Add more canon classes and descriptions, please.)) Non-Canon classes Queen: One who abuses the power of x, an active class, female-only. Queens are one of the most dangerous and almost over-powered classes, Queens become masters of their aspect, and use that mastery for all it is worth. Queens usually “rule” the session, or at least try to control it, and almost exclusively work toward their own ends. Queens often find new ways to exploit their powers, even at the expense of the session itself. Passive partner: Dame Dame: One who is abused by x, a passive class, female-only. Also known as the “Martyr Class”, Dames serve as sacrifices for the other players sessions. Usually the sacrifice is essential to success of a session and makes the role of Dame one of the most important. They have very limited control of their aspect, and usually meet their ultimate demise by the aspect instead. Active partner: Queen Mute: One who nullifies x, an active class, all gender. The powers of the Mute class comes from the ability to nullify the affect of an aspect, and use the power to either attack enemies or defend allies. (For instance, of Mute of Time would be able to temporarily stop the passage of time, and a Mute of Doom would be able to continue to play an active role after their formal demise.) Players in the Mute class are never leaders or glorified, but workers and subordinates. They are happy with this role, as long as the ultimate good is reached. Passive partner: Fool. Fool: One who is unaffected by x, a passive class, all-gender. The Fool class is a largely defensive class, with all of its members able to withstand more pain than most. Specifically, they are completely unharmed and unaffected by their aspect. (A Fool of Time would never age, and a Fool of Life would be a functioning zombie.) With their limited invincibility, Fools can fill important roles. They often are careless or unaware of their larger role, however. Active partner: Mute. Doll: One who pretends with x, a passive class, female-only. Dolls use the aspect to help their team, often as moral-boosters. They usually have very limited abilities in reality, but can make their abilities appear more impressive, especially to others. They often are given bad reputations as “deceivers”- not really helping, but helping only in superficial ways. However, the moral boost Dolls can give to their allies is often incredibly powerful in a successive fashion. Active partner: Nurse Nurse: One who revitalizes x, an active class, female-only. Like their partner Dolls, Nurses often fulfill the role of moral-boosters, but in a more active fashion. Their powers allow them to re-purpose or even reanimate their aspect after the aspect becomes unimportant or broken. Players of the Nurse class are very clever while also being very deliberate, and are known for reserving their strength and efforts until they are most needed. A Nurse is a great class to have in a session, as many a session was saved from almost certain failure by the rejuvenating abilities of the class. Passive Partner: Doll Host: One who stores x, an active class, all-gender. Hosts often serve as historians or record keepers. They have limited powers, preferring to strike at precise moments when the most effect will be created. Even as an active class, Hosts are most powerful when working with another player by advising warrior-type classes with their expertise. Passive Partner: Ward Ward: One who is stored by x, a passive class, all-gender. Through out most of the session, Wards appear to be completely superfluous members of the team who do not do nearly anything to affect the outcome. They usually suffer from an obvious limitation in one form or another. However, this is because Wards have a very specific purpose in the session. Whatever that purpose is, when it comes to fulfill it, the Ward class exceeds exceptionally well. Their powers are all completely necessary in fulfilling their destined purpose and thus usually limited. After their purpose is completed, Wards become truly disposable and will have no other important duties. Fate often has a method of removing them, as well. Active partner: Host Scout: One who seeks or hunts x, a passive class, all-gender. Scouts are exceptional in finding things and using their discoveries for the benefit of their entire session. A determined player, almost nothing can stop a Scout from reaching their goal or destination. Their abilities usually involve an ability to sense or detect things important to what they seek. Active partner: Spy Spy: One who takes x, an active class, all-gender. Spys are one of the most notorious classes. They discover information or objects, and take them for themselves. They play the role of a self-aiding opportunist, often fulfilling the duty of whatever they need at the moment. Though similar to the Thief class, unlike Thieves, Spys do not often take directly from others but take chiefly from chance and unclaimed things. This doesn’t mean it isn’t common for a Spy’s action to be in spite of their other players. Passive partner: Scout Foe: One who opposes x, an active class, male-only. The role of a Foe is to resist something, and ultimatly change the course of their aspect. Their abilities are often very powerful, and the Foe will need them to redirect a powerful path. Passive partner: Guard Guard: One who protects x, an passive class, male-only. Guards oppose a force to protect their aspect, and their allies. Their abilities are largely offensive, but used in a defensive way to protect something. Guards are known for their loyalty, often to a particular cause or even person. It is guaranteed that a Guard’s task is not easy, often facing incredible forces working against them. Active partner:Foe Fey: One who manipulates x, an active class, female-only. Fey gain superb control over their aspect, using it to obtain their goals. Their powers often involve changing or manipulating their aspect. While undoubtedly physically powerful, Fey are often mischievous or flaky. Passive partner: Belle Belle: One who manipulates for x, a passive class, female-only. Belle are manipulators of others, not of their element. They have limited powers but are not limited by this, instead using the strength of others for their own ends. This is not to imply that Belle players are inherently bad or evil, but in fact are often very smart and can clearly see a goal better than their fellow players. They use their element to indirectly influence others. It is usually very hard for a Belle to be swayed from their goal or path. (You can’t tell from the picture, but the ribbons behind the Belle are actually the strings tying up the corset.) Active partner: Fey. Monk: One who is consumed by x, an active class, male-only. Monks are defined by their devotion to a certain purpose, and often become obsessed. They are usually powerful, but do not use their powers for any other purpose but their quest. The quest in mind is often important to the session, but it is not unheard of for a Monk to have a misplaced quest that ultimately damages the session. Passive partner: Son Son: One who is born by x, passive-class, male only. Monks dedicate them selves to a cause by choice, while a Son is made and designed for a cause. Fate often plays a very large part of a Son’s life, grooming them to their role. They often play roles as acolytes, aiding a cause with their destined abilities. When left alone, it is common that a Son is confused and doesn’t know how to react, being used to being prepared for a specific role by fate and others. Active partner: Monk Category:MISC